Jester Unmasked
by dhuron
Summary: What happens when Duo overhears the other pilots talking bad about him?? Shounen Ai (1+2)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic. Poetry within is mine as well.  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Will be yaoi in later chapters. Oh   
yeah, poetry within this fic is mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts*  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
  
  
Jester Unmasked(1/?) {title may change, if anyone has ideas let me   
know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo was sitting in class reading over his creative writing   
assignment. /Hmm....looks good to me/ he thought to himself.  
  
"Hurst-kun??", the soft timbered voice pierced through Duo's thoughts.  
  
"Yes Tori-san?" replying in a neutral but friendly tone.  
  
"It is your turn to present your assignment" she replied  
  
Getting up from his spot in the back of the room, Duo made his way   
to the front of the class. Putting on a pair of reading glasses, Duo began to read his   
poetry assignment.  
  
"The name of my poem is Sensual Winds." Clearing his throat, Duo   
began.  
  
"Sensual Winds, blowing through the Sky  
Gently rolling across my skin, caressing my face  
The soft voice of the breezing wind echoing in my ears  
The Sky holds so many wondrous secrets surpassing   
the Depths of the Mysterious Ocean.  
  
To Be a Sacred Wind Rider, Soaring in the Sky  
Rolling across every fiber of your being  
Up in the Heavens at peace, Looking Down  
At the Majestic Landscape.  
  
Arms Out Wide, Riding the tides of the Sky  
Pretending to be the Eagle, Owning The Skies  
Touching the Welcoming Clouds  
Feeling The Splendor on my fingertips  
  
Watching The Night Sky Take It's Place  
The Moon Shining Down, and I Soaring  
Higher, so Much Higher Almost Touching   
The Lustrous Moon.  
  
Taken over by the Night Winds, Running  
Over Figure. Covering Me, Manipulating Me  
To Their Will as We Dance Up in the Midnight Sky  
The Moon Shining Down upon Me  
  
What A Glorious Feeling   
The Wind Holds so much Mystery and Passion  
I look up high in the Sky, seeing the single leaves  
Wishing to be Soaring In the Ocean of the Sky."  
  
Looking up from his paper, Duo noticed the stares and shocked looks   
from this fellow classmates.  
  
"Very Good Hurst-kun" stated the teacher in a shocked tone.  
  
Duo walked back to his desk in the back, taking off his reading   
glasses. The bell finally rang. Getting up from his desk, Duo made   
his way back to his room for the remainder of the day.  
  
*****************  
  
Heero sat at his laptop, fingers blazing across the keys at an   
almost frantic pace. For over a month he had been trying to locate Duo,   
but he was running around in circles.  
  
"K'so, where is he??" He thought out loud.   
  
Fingers still typing away, Heero's mind drifts off into the recent   
past.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A crashing sound from the foyer caught the attention of the four   
pilots sitting in the conference room in Quatre's estate. Getting up from the over-stuffed   
chair, Wufei made his way to the door and opened it. Looking around he noticed a   
coffee cup shattered on the ground, looking around he saw a chestnut colored braid run to the   
stairs.  
  
"K'so!" Wufei cursed.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei???" asked Quatre in a worried voice.  
  
"I think that Duo overheard our conversation" Wufei replied, his face   
ridden with guilt. Quatre's face paled, Trowa looked down at the floor, shame coloring   
his cheeks. Heero's face showed nothing as usual, but his mind was going a mile a minute.   
[K'so, he must of heard everything, what are we going to do??]  
  
"Hn, I'll go check on him" Heero replied in his usual dead tone.  
  
Going up the stairs to his and Duo's shared room, Heero began to   
feel nervous and guiltily. [Shit, he is going to be so mad. K'so, what a mess]. Upon   
entering the room, expecting to find Duo, Heero walked into an almost empty room.   
Looking around he noticed that Duo's pack was gone as where some of his things.  
[Kisama!! Did he leave?]. Taking a final look around the room, Heero entered the adjoining   
bathroom, noticing Duo's missing brush and hair care products. [He is gone. We must of   
really hurt him] Heero felt a pang in his chest.   
  
Intending on leaving the room, his eyes spotted a piece of typing   
paper on Duo's messy bed. Picking it up, Heero began to read it, the pang going worse in   
his chest. Unfamiliar wetness in his eyes, he made his way downstairs to the others.  
  
"Is he up there?" asked a frantic and worried Quatre.   
  
"Hn" was Heero's reply as he handed to paper to Quatre. Trowa and   
Wufei went to the blonde's side to read the paper.  
  
"Words,  
filled with hate and hurt  
words  
become swords that cut to the core  
  
Emotions are neglected  
as the blade is released  
and pierces the heart  
inflicting a fatal wound.  
  
Cast out into the dark  
once again, as demanded by fate  
when will the mind learn  
what the soul knows...solitude  
  
No physical pain  
can compare to the pain  
of the soul being denounced while the heart   
is torn asunder  
  
Displaced in time  
rejected   
the soul and heart die  
Never able to function again."  
  
Dropping the paper Quatre fell to his knees, Trowa and Wufei   
looked downcast as immense guilt and shame flooded there beings.  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Where are you Duo?" Heero asked the ominously quiet room.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
dhuron 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic. I don't claim to own  
GW, so don't sue. All characters and songs belong to their rightful owners.  
  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Will be yaoi in later chapters. Oh   
yeah, poetry within this fic is mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*....  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
  
Jester Unmasked (2/?)  
  
  
Duo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sigh, now I remember why I   
always wore contacts". Looking into the mirror of his small single, Duo no longer saw the   
mask of the fool he once wore. He saw himself, face set in a neutral expression, the   
pseudo glimmer in his eyes gone. The violet orbs reflected nothing of the shattered mask,   
but only showed pain and loneliness. "If they only knew," Duo Began, " I wonder what they   
would think of the real me. I guess I won't find out anytime soon." Sighing Duo put the   
glasses back on and proceeded to his desk to start up his homework.  
  
*****************  
Meanwhile back at Quatre's estate, the remaining four pilots did   
everything they could to deal with their guilt. Wufei was always out in   
the garden meditating or practicing his judo. Trowa would spend hours   
upon hours repairing anything and everything he could see. Quatre sat in his room.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered between heaving breaths. "Why did we   
do it? Why was he there?? Will we see him again?? Will he forgive us?" questioned the   
blonde. Unfortunately for him those questions would remain unanswered even   
through the bleakest times.  
  
  
Heero remained at his laptop still in search of the missing   
American. His eyes looking from the screen of the laptop to   
the black notebook he found under Duo's bed that morning.  
  
"Why was I so cruel? I should have known better, Damn Yuy"   
Stopping his typing Heero grabbed the notebook and opened it to a marked page.  
  
""Well I made Wufei mad again. Perhaps I went to far in my   
attempts to get his mind off of the war. Well, mission accomplished as Mr. Perfect solider   
would say. I wonder what they think of me. I know "the braided baka that will end up   
getting us all killed" sheesh you think they could be a little less hurtful. I think I   
would go insane if not for Quatre. He is the only one that talks to me and puts up with my   
attempts to lighten the mood, even if that costs me so much of myself. I wonder what they   
would think of the real me, the person behind the Jester's Mask. The Bookworm or   
computer geek, I wonder what they would say if they found out I'm just as good if not   
better than Heero at computers...Yeah gimme a break. Crap someone's at the door. gotta   
go for now.""  
  
Still berating himself for his actions Heero got up from his   
chair, bones and joints popping from the prolonged sitting he   
imposed upon them. He made his way downstairs  
to grab something to eat. He didn't hear the beep his laptop gave   
him.  
********************  
  
Back at Duo's dorm, Duo smirked as he tracked Heero's searches. "Ah,   
01 I see you are looking for me. But the Question is why?" thinking for a   
moment. "Oh yeah, For the good of the mission Duo. Is that all you think   
about???" Duo was on the verge of tears as he typed in a few commands  
in his laptop. Detouring Heero's efforts as he has been for the last month.  
  
"Perhaps one day I'll face you all again, but not now" at that moment   
the door opened and a very loud and bubbly girl popped into Duo's room.  
  
"Come On Christian-san" she said  
  
/Of all the names, why did I pick that one/ "Just a minute Tori- chan"  
he replied. quickly closing all the windows and before Tori chan could   
see Duo got up and went to the door.  
  
"Lets go" Duo replied as he made his way out the door with his newly   
found friend to thecoffee house to discuss poetry.   
  
Duo didn't notice that he left his computer hooked to the net.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
dhuron 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic. I don't claim to own  
GW, so don't sue. All characters and songs belong to their rightful owners.  
  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Will be yaoi in later chapters. Oh   
yeah, poetry within this fic is mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*....  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
Jester Unmasked (3/7)  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening Duo walked back into his room with a small   
smile. He really enjoyed spending time with Tori and the others.   
The coffee house had been fun and he had shown them his newest work.   
  
////////////////////////  
  
Tori and Duo arrived at the coffee house, the others were already   
there and someone had already ordered him a cafe mocha. "Thanks   
for ordering for me"  
  
The group of friends continued with small talk, but they all were   
given quick glances in Duo's direction. Feeling self-conscious at the   
stares he asked why they were looking at him like that.  
  
"Well Chris-kun", began Tori, "we were wondering if you had anymore   
poems".  
  
Seeing the looks from the others Duo laughed and nodded his   
consent. Going through his bag he pulled out his poetry book.  
  
"This one is called Heart's Melody", clearing his throat he began.  
  
""The Heart plays a melody  
Such beautiful melodies  
Each one unique  
So very soft the melody plays  
  
Faintly I hear the melody  
of my heart. A slow melody  
of sadness. To any other  
a normal melody.  
  
The Days Pass, all  
I have is the melody  
Sad yet soothing as  
it is familiar  
  
How Envious I am,  
of those with happy  
melodies. Their heart  
know many more joys than mine  
  
Can anyone hear my melody,  
does anyone hear?  
Will the melody change, will  
someone come along and teach  
My heart anew?""  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
  
He sat in his chair lost in recent memories, his eyes shifted to   
the picture on his desk. It was the only one he had of all five pilots   
together. During one of their school infiltrations, one of the yearbook  
students ,with a camera, took the photo of all five. Duo asked for a copy.  
  
"I wonder what they thought then", unbidden his mind raced back to   
that awful morning.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG"  
  
A hand shot out from the bed to slap the offending clock off of   
the nightstand. Low moans faintly came from a lump on the bed.  
  
"Damn alarm clock" grumbled a very grouchy Duo. Getting up from the   
warmth of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. After relieving   
himself and brushing his teeth, Duo made his way back into his room,  
only to trip over his bag. "Shit!!!" "Dammit all to hell, I still need to  
unpack from the mission." After debating the issue for a while, he decided  
to go get some coffee and breakfast before unpacking.  
  
After downing his second cup of coffee and almost half a dozen   
donuts, he made his way into the foyer, with his third cup, in search of the others. He   
heard voices coming from the make-shift conference. Heading that way, he paused upon hearing   
his name.  
  
"That Damned Maxwell, I swear by Nataku I'll kill him" Wufei shouted   
voice filled with anger unseen before." He is worse than a damn toddler"  
  
"I agree Wufei, Duo's antics are a bit trying on one's nerves" began Quatre  
  
"Trying????? More like workin' my last nerve!!!" shouted the enraged Dragon.  
  
  
Unknown to them, the subject of the conversation was listening to the   
exchange, the mask slowly fracturing.  
  
"Hn, the Baka gets on my nerves worse than Relena. The fucking idiot   
has no sense of control, never shuts that damn mouth, never takes anything seriously,   
we would all be better without him and the stupid half brained antics of his." Heero   
put his opinion. Trying to calm down Wufei with humor, yet the consequences of this   
action will be severe.  
  
"I tell you an Onna would have been a better choice. Relena would be   
a far better choice, Ne? I mean she might be annoying as all hell, but no where near as   
annoying or immature as Maxwell." Wufei's tone was slowly becoming normal as he began to   
joke around with Heero.  
  
"Of all the people in the colonies" started Trowa  
  
"We got stuck with the braided twit" finished Quatre. Slowly   
getting in the game, a little part of his mind was telling him this was wrong,   
but he ignored it and continued in efforts to calm Wufei down."  
  
"I know, why don't we cut off his braid, give him a mohawk and die   
it Pink" Heero delivered deadpan.   
  
"I can see Duo with a pink mohawk, it would certainly fit his   
intellectual capacity" Trowa stated with the a smile gracing his face.  
  
"Ah but we can just continue to ignore him when he gets on our   
nerves, the lowly street rat always scurries away." Quatre stated between giggles.  
  
Everyone in the room started laughing, not noticing the person   
outside the door looking in. Nor did they see the mask shatter and fall  
to the ground along with the coffee mug Duo drop while trying to stop the  
sobs and tears. Racing up the stairs he thought he heard the door open from  
the conference room.   
  
  
Running into his room, Duo grabbed his back from the night before ran   
into the bathroom threw in some of his stuff, his body shaking from the uncontrollable   
sobs. After finishing in the bathroom he grabbed his poetry book and quickly shoved it into   
the bag. He did not see one sheet of paper fall onto the bed as he went out the window   
and climbed down.  
///////////////////////////////  
  
The sound of his laptop brought Duo back from his unpleasant   
memories. Opening the mail he saw it was from Professor G.   
  
02,  
Request received and approved. For the time being you will be   
working solo. Upgrades to Deathscythe are almost complete based   
on the instructions you sent.   
  
G.  
  
  
Closing the laptop, Duo changed and decided to read in bed before   
going to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Running through the darkness, panting from running. Quatre stood   
in a clearing. Before him was Duo with his back to him. "Duo..."  
  
Slowly Duo turned to face the blond, with a sad small smile, he   
began to fade into the Darkness. Yelling for him to stop, Quatre ran   
towards him trying to prevent him from leaving. Stretching out his hand,   
Duo just shook his head and vanished completely.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Quatre. Covered in sweat and gasping   
for air. Realizing it was a dream, he tried to go back to bed, but his mind   
refused to clam down. A knock at the door.  
  
"Quatre are you OK?" Inquired Trowa  
  
"I'm fine, just a nightmare. Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep I'll be OK"   
  
He heard receding steps, taking a breath, he went over the dream   
once again. / What does it mean (1)/?  
  
Meanwhile, in another room in Quatre's estate, Wufei was thinking   
when Trowa came in.  
  
"Quatre is taking this really hard"  
  
"We all are, it is our fault. Mainly mine for blowing up like   
that. How can I claim to defend justice when I do something like this."   
not meeting Trowa's eyes, Wufei got up and left the room in an attempt to   
get some sleep.  
  
"Come back Duo, how can we make up for this" Trowa wondered out   
loud. Leaving the study he made his way to his room. Passing Quatre's   
door, he could still hear a few sobs. He felt a constriction in his chest, not   
wanting to bother him anymore, Trowa went to his room.  
  
Heero was knocked out on his bed, after spending most of his time   
looking for their missing partner his body finally demanded sleep. Fitfully tossing in   
his sleep, low murmurs of apologies, and confessions of love faintly filled the empty room.   
While on his laptop, the alert from they searches they all have been hoping for sat   
blinking awaiting to be read.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
dhuron  
*runs and hides after posting this part*  
Notes:  
(1) Hum..now what could his dream mean. Is it just guilt for what he   
said or is it a warning for the future????  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic. I don't claim to own anything.  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Swearing in this one guys, have a tissue   
just in case. Will be yaoi in later chapters. Oh   
yeah, poetry within this fic is mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*.... Sorry for cross-  
posting! Also for any typos I've made...*sweatdrops*..  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
  
  
The darkness of the room, slowly began to vanish as light from the   
morning sun poured from the windows. Duo woke, getting up from the bed he made his way   
to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he looked at his reflection. //Time to   
stop moping around. Maybe the scars are beginning to fade and heal//. Feeling better, he   
made his way to the closet and changed. A shrill beep from the laptop filled the   
room. //A mission? Good, I need something to do besides nothing.// After securing the lines   
and scrambling the signal so no one could trace the call, Duo opened, clicked, and received.   
Professor G's face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Duo my boy, how are you." The question asked in a neutral tone,   
but the concern apparent in his eyes. (1)  
  
"I'm fine Professor, decided to stop `sulking' and move on. Thanks   
for the concern, but I doubt that was the reason you contacted me."  
  
Sighing, " No, that was not the only reason. A mission has come up   
for you but.." he paused trying to find a way to tell Duo, " it involves you working   
with the others. Their objective is to blow up the Oz base four miles south of town. You   
are to act as backup in case they are overwhelmed. Can you handle this?" the last sentence   
asked with slight concern coloring his voice.  
  
Duo's mind had stopped upon hearing `working with the   
others'. /Them, work with them again. Am I ready to face them yet??/ "Hai, mission accepted.   
When do I leave?" Inner panic began to crowd his mind, inside he was shaking and   
scared. None of it made it to his face or eyes.  
  
Trying to determine if indeed Duo was ready, G gave him all the   
details he would need for the mission. "They will not know of your involvement of this   
mission unless you are needed to help complete the objective. Take Care 02, G out."  
  
*******************  
  
Heero sat in front of the laptop, a small smile of relief graced   
his face. //Found him!! Duo we have some talking to do, I only hope you will forgive us,   
forgive me// the last thought was a plea from his heart. His inner musings were   
interrupted by an incoming message from J. Opening and reading it, he sent his reply. Getting   
up to get the others he left the room with one thought. //After this mission Duo, I'll be   
coming for you.// The rest of the day and early evening were spent preparing for the   
mission that night.  
*******  
  
The four gundams were in the middle of dire battle. Outnumbered   
and with the pilots running tired, the enemy was slowly but surely winning.   
  
"Shit Shit Shit" hollered a very flustered Wufei. "Where are they   
all coming from" Slicing two mobile suits while Heavyarms launch a barrage of missiles at a   
group of Leos.  
  
"I'm almost out of ammo" Trowa stated. His body covered in sweat,   
fatigue plaguing his body. Looking at the view screen he saw Sandrock being surrounded   
by Taurus'. Trying to make his way to Quatre's aid, he failed to notice the two   
Aries heading his way.  
  
Heero was of no help as he was dealing with a swarm of Aries on his   
on. Quatre checked his rapidly decreasing power supplies. Seeing himself   
surrounded and the others engaged, he whispered words of goodbye. "What the Hell??" A Black   
burr passed his screen, in it's wake three of the suits blew to pieces. / It has to   
be Duo!!/ Seeing the opening in the circle, Sandrock moved out and attacked the nearest target.   
  
The ominous shadow; partially illuminated by the cold, pale light   
of the moon shot through the area at an uncanny rate. Slicing through mobile suits   
left and right with such precision and accuracy. The odds were rapidly decreasing, giving the   
other four actual hope. Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre watched in amazement as it   
soared through the air like a hawk. With the help of the newly installed thrusters. He   
advanced upon the squad of Aries.   
  
"Duo...watch out you're going to crash into them!" yelled a frantic   
Quatre. As the words hung in the air between the five, Deathsycthe stopped it's   
advanced and shot up into the atmosphere, hurling itself behind the Aries. The screams of   
the Oz pilots were muffled out by the sound of explosions. Turning his attention to the   
base, which was still functioning, Duo piloted his gundam to the control center, and with   
one arc the place went up in flames.  
  
The other four watched as Deathscythe took control of the battle.   
Speed, endurance, and reaction time were matched only by the pilot of Wing. "Duo, come   
in....Duo respond" Heero was getting very pissed that his hails were being ignored.  
  
"Greetings 01, 03, 04, 05. Do not worry about the remainder of this   
mission I'll handle it" Duo replied in an icy tone. With that said, Deathscythe began to   
glow a faint black. The green flame of the scythe slowly turned to deep dark crimson red.   
Pivoting on it's foot, Shinigame delivered its final judgment upon the base with such   
ferocity that it appeared as a blazing tsunami tidal wave of blood had engulfed the Oz base. A   
chain reaction started as the thermal scythe destroyed the buildings.   
  
Explosion upon explosion ripped the base apart , the four Gundams   
watched as Deathscythe was illuminated by the roaring inferno as he slowly faded   
into the starless night..  
  
"No! Duo Come back. Speak to us" shouted the blonde pilot. Moving   
his gundam to follow the other. Heero stopped him.  
  
"No Quatre, I know where he has been hiding now."  
  
TBC...  
  
dhuron  
  
(1) Well who says all of the mad five are cold hearted eh? Come on   
Duo just grows on you ok?....  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic. I don't claim to own anything, except for the   
story and poetry.  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Swearing in this one guys. TIssue!!   
have a Tissue. Also there is a mild lime in this one. Oh   
yeah, poetry within this fic is mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*.... Sorry for cross-  
posting! Also for any typos I've made...*sweatdrops*..  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
After securing the gundams in the underground hanger, the four   
pilots marched into the study.  
  
"Did you see the way his gundam moved?" No one needed to know who   
Wufei was referring to. Since Deathscythes appearance and the victorious   
conclusion of the battle, all four of them wondered why Duo came, but most   
importantly why he didn't say anything besides the clipped reply to Heero.   
  
"How are we going to ask for forgiveness when we can't even get him   
talking to us?" Trowa asked, frustration apparent in his tone. "Heero, do you really   
know where he is?"  
  
"Hn, I said I did. I will leave in the morning, after I have made a few arrangements."   
  
"I'm coming as well!" shouted the remainder.  
  
"Hn, I don't think..."  
  
"NO! This is all of our faults, so it is only right we all go"   
Demanded the determined Chinese youth.  
  
Always the peacemaker, Quatre first tried reason. When that failed,   
he turned to Heero with the look...  
  
"Fine! Be ready by 10 am or I'm leaving without you." With that he   
stormed up the stairs.  
  
***********************  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Today he was to read a   
rather personal poem. //Che, it's my fault for submitting it. How was I suppose to know   
that baka teacher would like it so much. I will read it without breaking down..I will!!//   
Repeating the last phrase, the mantra started to soothe his anxious mind. His eyes never left   
his desk, if they had he would have noticed two sets of eyes staring at him. The teacher   
called him up. Putting on his glasses, still looking down, he looked up to address the class.  
  
"This is entitled `Lost'" scanning the room he finally noticed,   
sitting in the back Heero and Quatre. //Shit Shit Shit!!! What are they doing here?? How'd   
they find me?? Calm down Duo, you knew they'd find you sooner or later// Swallowing the   
large lump in his throat Duo Began reading.  
  
Surrounded by Darkness,  
frightening yet calming.  
The spirit is lost,  
looking for the wavering beacons  
  
The spirit calls out,  
but the darkness swallows the plea  
Forlorn, the spirit falls into  
the engulfing abyss  
  
Falling, the spirit spots a beacon,  
wavering, yet constant.  
Heads toward the beacon  
The spirit finds another lost soul  
  
Connected by pain,  
the two search for the way back.  
As the darkness begins to fade,  
The two souls begin to shine once again'.  
  
His voice thick with unshed tears, Duo looked into the Prussian   
blue eyes. He saw a flicker of something. //I wonder what that was?//. Forcing his body   
to move, he made his way back to his seat, praying the earth would split open and swallow   
him whole. Heero and Quatre were both taken aback by the depth and power   
within Duo's poem. Both could read the underlying pain, both asked the same   
question. //Who is he referring to?// (1)  
  
To Duo's good fortunate the bell rang, he was the first out of the   
class. Making a beeline to the forest at the west end of the campus in hopes of   
losing a certain pair of teenagers. Unfortunately Fate had other plans for him. "Duo,   
Matte!!" //Damn, why me?? Why is Fate being so cruel to me?// Pretending to ignore   
Quatre, he continued his trek to the forest, that is until he was stopped by Heero, who had   
grabbed his arm. Spinning around, anger showing within the violet orbs. "What the   
fuck do you two want??" he spat venomously  
  
Shocked from the vulgar language, Quatre began. "Duo we need to   
talk. We've been so worried..."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about 04, why would You of all people want   
to talk with just a street rat?? Worried?? Like hell, I'd figured you all would be   
happy to get rid of my childish antics. Has Wufei found a suitable Onna to take my   
place...or should I just dye my hair pink and prance around in a Frock??" A virulent gleam enter   
his eyes as he continued to verbally bashed Quatre in. Looking at Heero, "What   
spandex boy, nothing to say?" With that he turned around and ran. Tears gushed out of   
Quatre's eyes as he watched Duo run off. //Not again//. Slowly his feet listened to his   
mind and started to head in the direction Duo ran off to. Only to be stopped by   
Heero. "Let me go Quatre. Go find the others and fill them in. I'll meet up with you later."   
Finally nodding, he went to find Wufei and Trowa.   
  
Heero sped off to catch Duo. He say the end of the braid whip   
around the corner. Seeing his target, he pushed his legs to go faster. Finally catching   
up to Duo, he grabbed his arm. "Duo...please stop. I...I..." Not turning around to face   
Heero, " You what, Heero?" "Please listen to me, I've been trying to find you since you   
left..." Heero knew he was rambling, but he just couldn't find the words he needed, "I   
need you". Since Duo had his back to him, Heero didn't see the flash of evil intent in   
Duo's eye. Spinning around, Duo gave him a sultry smile. "You need me eh?" Closing the   
gap, Duo's hand started caressing Heero's chest. "Is this what you need?" Heero's   
brain went into overload.//No No this is wrong...feels so good.// While his mind   
argued with itself, his body reacted to Duo's advances. Seeing this reaction, Duo slid his   
hand down his firm stomach, lingering at the waistband of the spandex, and slid lower   
until he was squeezing Heero through the spandex. "Oh gods Duo, I've wanted this for so   
long." Coherent thought went out the window as the stimulation increased. Heero saw   
Duo's face moving closer.//Yes//. Closing his eyes, Heero felt Duo's breathe on his   
cheek, he felt Duo's cheek against his.   
  
Duo's head moved closer to Heero's. Seeing his eyes shut he   
smirked, bypassing the lips, he made his way to the ear. "I've wanted this for a long time   
to Heero. Maybe now you understand how much your words hurt me. The others shattered my   
mask, you shattered my heart. Maybe in time..." he left the sentence hanging.   
Quickly, before Heero could see the tears, he ran to his dorm.  
  
Upon hearing the confession, Heero felt a deep pain centered in his   
chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Duo run again. A single tear fell down his   
cheek. //No, I won't let it end like this.// With that thought he ran after Duo again.   
  
Heero stood in front of the door. Trying to calm himself, he   
knocked. "Go Away." Hearing the sobs coming from within, Heero tried the door knob, being   
unlocked he opened the door and went in. He was unprepared for the scene that   
greeted him. Duo lay on his bed, face down, sobbing into his pillows. Moving without   
thinking of the consequence, he was on the bed beside the sobbing boy. Heero pulled   
Duo into a fierce embrace. Duo tried fighting him, but soon gave up and sobbed   
uncontrollably into the warm chest. "I'm so sorry Duo, please forgive me." his voice thick   
with grief. "I'm sorry Heero, please stay right here and hold me" he choked out   
between sobs. Heero did just that until Duo cried himself to sleep. Still holding the   
boy Heero made a vow. "I'll never hurt you again Duo". Shifting on the small bed, Heero   
soon followed Duo into the realm of dreams.  
  
When Duo awoke he felt comfortable and warm.//Hmm...that's   
strange.// Opening his eyes he saw that his head was lying on Heero's chest. Blushing to a   
cherry red, he tried to recall what happened.//Oh yeah, now I remember. Now comes the hard   
part. Although this is far better than I thought it would be.// Snuggling deeper   
into the embrace, he felt Heero shift under him. "Duo, are you up??" //Someone must really   
hate me...//  
  
"Hai, I'm up" Looking up into Heero's face, he gasped. Never   
before had he seen such emotion radiating from those icy orbs. "Thank you for staying Heero,   
even after what I did...", shifting so he could meet Heero eye to eye Duo continued, "   
I want to show you something, it is something I wrote after what happened."  
"Duo, I'm sorry about all of it. I've regretted it every waking hour. Can you forgive  
me?" he pleaded with the braided pilot.  
  
With a small, but heartfelt smile, Duo nodded. "Yes I can Heero, as   
a matter of fact I already have. But I want to show you something." He climbed off the   
bed and went to the desk at the other side of the room. Pulling out a notebook, Duo   
flipped through the pages, when he found what he was looking for he returned to   
Heero. "Read this, after you do I have some things to tell you about my self."  
`Purgatory   
  
  
String me up and hit me just like a pinata  
Go ahead, I don't mind after all I'm not important to anyone  
I have no feelings, just filled with stuffing  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Stuff me back into the garbage bag, toss me to the curb  
No longer useful to you, so drop me like the waste I am  
I have no feelings, toss me to get collected with the other garbage  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Take what you want from my Soul  
Drain the light from my essence, until all that remains is a hollow shell  
I have no feelings, crush me under your foot like an empty can  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Glance into my eyes and tell me your lies  
Gain my trust, tell me you will be there when I fall and need someone  
I have no feelings, scream at me for even wanting to talk to a "friend"  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Make my life a living Purgatory, never helping shoulder my heavy burden  
Add to my pain by telling me vain promises running to kick me while I'm down  
I have no feelings, sink that jagged dagger into my all too trusting heart  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Tell me I'm your friend, only to act like a treacherous thief  
Cover my eyes with the ominous clouds of your aura  
I have no feelings, Betray my trust while not thinking of my feelings  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
Attack my mind while I lay dormant in my bed  
Spew your evil intentions into my subconscious  
I have no feelings, fill me with self doubt  
Go ahead, follow in the foot steps of so many before you  
  
I held you so close, the only "friend" that I could trust with my problems  
You just add to the pain and suffering of my torturous existence  
Adding your burden to mine, making me falter  
Not there for me, like so many others, who said they would be  
You left me alone in the pit, filled with the evil snakes of life  
  
How can one trust after so many betrayals in life?  
How am I suppose to get through this, the only one I could talk to has turned his back  
After all I gave and gave to help, I am left standing in the bleak   
desert of what once was I will endure this, for I must endure. I have nothing else I can do.  
I leave this massacre of trust with a deep cut in my heart and soul  
Looking for another one I can trust, but knowing that person is just  
an illusion that my soul keeps hoping for, but will never come  
I bid you farewell, even with all this pain I cannot wish you harm...'  
  
  
As he read the poem, Heero felt the pain and sorrow in it. "Duo, I didn't now.."  
  
"Sssshhhh..Heero. Not all of that is about what happened. A bunch   
of it has to do with my past. The events that happened just brought a lot of it back."   
Letting fresh tears fall, Duo told Heero everything. From meeting Solo, being the recluse,   
making a vow to do everything in his power to keep others happy, to his time at the   
Maxwell Church." Heero listened to every word, while holding Duo, letting him cry on his   
shoulder. Finally after all was said, they sat in silence. Finally unable to do nothing, Heero   
placed his fingers under that delicate cheek and lifted those lips to his own. Without   
hesitation, Duo responded. Finally breaking their first real kiss, Heero looked into those   
passionate eyes. "Thank you for telling me Duo, I can see now how much pain we   
caused. Are you up to talking with the others??"  
  
Nodding, "Yes I need to speak with the others, then we can move on from this."  
  
TBC....  
  
dhuron  
  
(1) Well who do you think it is???  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic.  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Oh yeah, poetry within this fic is   
mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*.... Sorry for cross-  
posting! Also for any typos I've made...*sweatdrops*..  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
%%%%% dream  
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
  
On with the fic  
  
  
  
  
Looking into those violet depths, Heero couldn't help himself,   
moving his lips down to  
recapture the lithe ones. Slowly deepening the kiss, he shifted his   
body to lay next to  
Duo's. Before anything else happened, Duo stopped Heero. "We can't   
do this."(1)   
Confused by this statement, Heero only raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Huh?" //Smooth, real smooth Yuy//. Getting into a sitting   
position, "What do you  
mean Duo, don't you want this. I want you..."  
  
"Do you really know me Heero?", looking downward Duo   
continued, "For so long I've  
kept that jester mask, so long that it became apart of me. You say   
you want me, do you  
mean all of me?? We need to give this time, if I rushed into this, I   
will always be  
wondering if you really wanted all of me or just the "jester". I   
hope you understand."   
Refusing to meet his gaze, Duo kept his focus on the floor, until his   
chin was lifted to  
meet Heero's gaze."  
  
  
At first Heero was rather annoyed, but as he listened to Duo's   
words, he began to  
understand the braided pilot. //Maybe now I can do this right//.   
Noticing that Duo was  
trying to avoid looking at him, he put his fingers under Duo's chin   
and lifted his head so  
their eyes met. "I understand Duo, and I will wait forever plus a   
day if that is what it  
takes."(2)   
  
With a nod and a smile, Duo got up from the overly comfortable   
embrace, and made his  
way to the restroom. Splashing water on his face, he looked at his   
reflection.//Now to  
face the firing squad. I can handle this. Hmm....perhaps I should   
have a little fun with  
those three.// With an unholy gleam in his eye, Duo left the   
restroom. "Well Hee-chan,  
lets kick this pig." He said with much of his old enthusiasm. Seeing   
the confusion written  
on his face, Duo just smirked.//Heh, this is going to be too fun.//  
(3). Heero just sat there,  
shocked, //Hmm....I wonder//. Nodding to Duo, the two left the room   
in search of the  
others.   
*********  
  
In a small gazebo, on the outskirts of the school campus, Wufei   
and Trowa listened  
with heavy hearts as Quatre retold what had transpired with Duo.   
After finishing the  
recount, Quatre tried to suppress more tears. Pulling him into a   
rough embrace, Trowa  
stated matter of factly that Duo had every right to still be angry.   
Looking up, Quatre  
spotted said pilot coming toward them. Hearing his gasp, Wufei and   
Trowa immediately  
followed his line of sight. //Oh shit// they thought in unison.   
Reaching the others, Duo  
motioned for them all to sit on the benches so they could talk.   
Sitting in silence, all five  
pilots looked rather uncomfortable, they looked at anything but each   
other. Finally tired  
of the nerve wrecking silence, Wufei spoke.  
  
"Ma..Duo, I know how hurt you must..." but before he could finish,   
Duo cut in.  
  
"Do you really 05? Can you really sit tere and tell me you can   
understand how it felt, to  
be betrayed by the only friends I have left in this world. Everyone   
that has been close to  
me has died, so can you imagine how it felt to hear all that shit   
from your `family'. Cuz  
that is what I thought of you all." He really didn't want to get so   
testy, but Wufei's  
statement snapped something in his mind, sending Duo into a frenzy.  
  
Heads hung lower after that proclamation, three hearts tightened   
at the words "thought  
of". "No, I can't imagine Duo. Please don't call me 05." barely in   
a whisper Wufei  
shifted uncomfortably under the heated glare. //Shit..calm down Duo,   
this will get you  
know where. Breathe..good.//. Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but   
was silence by  
Duo.  
  
"Trowa let me speak. Wufei I'm sorry for that. It's just your   
statement, struck me  
wrong.", looking at all four of the pilots he continued, "I'm not   
going to say I'm still not  
hurt, but I realize that mistakes are made, and I know people have   
given me a second  
chance. I forgive you all, but this better not happen again."   
Walking over to Quatre, he  
whispered in his ear, "Quatre, I'm sorry for earlier, that was   
totally uncalled for."   
Nodding his consent, he threw his arms around Duo's neck in a fierce   
hug. "Does this  
mean you are coming back with the rest of us Duo?"  
  
"I don't know Quatre," he paused and looked at the others, "so much   
has changed. I'm  
not sure if we can go back to how we were." Not willing to accept   
this Trowa spoke with  
determination.  
  
"Please Duo, we need you. I know we took you for granted, please   
reconsider." Biting  
his lower lip he extended his hand to Duo. "Hi, my name is Trowa.   
What's yours?"   
Looking into those eyes, Duo saw the sincerity, with a smile he shook   
the hand offered to  
him. "Nice to meet you Trowa, I'm Duo." The bonds of friendship   
were finally repaired  
as five pilots started over in their friendship.  
**************  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, the five pilots we often together   
just being ordinary  
teenagers for once. No missions had come since the reappearance of   
Deathscythe. The  
others finally saw the other side of Duo. They found out he liked to   
read and was partial  
to writing poetry. Often times he would just sit out in the garden   
and write. During this  
time his and Heero's friendship had grown, considering each other   
best friends. Although,  
Heero still felt a small since of emptiness because they weren't   
more, often times he'd  
watch the fey youth. Just observing him when Duo wasn't aware(4).   
At the end of the  
third week, Duo finally agreed to return to the safehouse with the   
others.  
  
The first week of his return went by swiftly. Activities were   
planned, much to Duo's  
excitement. They were inseparable, the bonds of friendship growing   
stronger each day.   
Slowly things returned to a normalcy they never knew.   
  
That Saturday, Quatre woke up early, deciding to have a cup of tea   
and sit in the library  
and catch up on some reading. He was quite surprised to find Duo   
siting at the desk, with  
crumbled up paper covering the desk, the trash can and littering the   
floor. His interest  
peaked. "What are you doing Duo?" Jumping about a foot in the air,   
he turned around  
and gave Quatre a goofy smile. " I was just writing, nothing much."  
  
"Oh? what were you writing" He was really interested now, ever   
since he heard Duo  
recite that one poem in class, Quatre always wanted to read his   
writings. "Hm, well I  
don't know what it is Quatre, kinda wrote itself. Do you want to take   
a look at it?"  
Knowing the answer, Duo just asked anyway. "Sure!" with that Quatre   
took the offered  
paper and began to read.  
  
`Burning  
  
How can I forget  
This molten fire burns within me  
It is burning uncontrollably for you  
You tell me to forget everything  
  
How can the heart forget it's other half  
The volcanic heat of passion  
The warmth of the fire's embrace  
The fire that you sparked  
  
I want to hold you  
Feel you against me  
Know I'm yours for eternity  
I quiver when I imagine your embrace  
  
You say it is not real  
How can you deny the heart  
Feeling doesn't make you weak  
Running and hiding from the emotion makes you weak  
  
Take My Hand  
Take the burning Fire of my love  
Look deep within my Burning Soul  
Listen to your Heart, don't run away  
The Burning Passion we share is real  
Let it surround us, let us be together  
Look within my eyes, and see your true self.'  
  
Eyes wide, Quatre looked at Duo, jaw on the floor. "Duo..that   
was....hell I can't even  
find words for it." Grinning ear to ear from the comment, Duo took   
the paper, scribbled  
something on the bottom and placed it in his poetry book. "Thanks Q,   
I wasn't sure about  
it, but seeing your reaction, it's perfect.(5). Getting up from the   
desk, Duo went to spend  
the day outside.   
All to soon, night descended. Deciding to go to bed early Quatre   
said his goodnights  
and slipped into his room. Changing into his sleep wear, he climbed   
into bed and promptly  
fell into a deep sleep.  
%%%%%%  
Quatre found himself in the middle of a military base. "What is   
going on?" //I must be  
dreaming, but why do I have this bad feeling?// Hearing multiple   
explosions to the west,  
he headed that way, and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood   
a heavily damaged  
Deathsyche. It looked as though the black gundam were providing a   
distraction so the  
others, who were just as damaged if not worse, could escape. Feeling   
panic for some  
unknown reason.//Is this a warning?// Suddenly Deathscythe started   
glowing ominously  
red, the scythe's flame transmuting to blood red, the giant gundam   
slowly walked further  
into the base. "NO!!!! Duo don't!!!!!" Quatre's screams were   
silenced by the blinding  
white flash....  
%%%%%%%  
Bolting up, Quatre's breathe was labored. //Are these just   
nightmares...// Unable to  
sleep, he remained awake praying it was just a nightmare.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) Hee hee...did you think I'd make it that easy??  
(2) *groans* I'm such a sap sometimes...  
(3)What??...can't the guy have a little fun torturing them?  
(4)Ok, I'm going to do I side story for this one. It will be a  
songfic. Basically about heero watching duo and wanting him more.  
Be on the lookout for it. Should be out tomorrow evening.  
  
  
dhuron  
"La oscuridad dejada como mi prision se descolora con el brillo de   
amanecer"  
//The Darkness left as my prison fades with the Dawning Brightness//  
-from B&D...by dhuron-  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Same as before. "Regresa A Mi" is not mine, it belongs   
to one of the great  
Divas of all times..Thalia. I highly recommend her!!   
Warnings: Same (1+2)  
Notes: [...] song lyrics //...// thoughts **** scene   
change ////////// flashback {...} dream  
  
  
Regresa A Mi (Return to me) sidefic to Jester Unmasked.  
  
[Oh Señor  
Dame fuerza hoy   
No puedo vivir sin él   
Oh God  
Give me strengh today  
I can't live without him]  
// I finally have him back. This time I won't lose him// Heero's   
mused as he watched the  
braided boy swiming outside. He watched as that lithe form moved   
gracefully through the  
liquid.   
[Voy a morir  
Es mi alma que  
Llora sin cesar  
Ya que nunca volverá a sentir amor   
I'll die  
It is my soul  
That cries without stopping  
Since it will never feel love again]  
  
Heero watches as Duo dances in the club, while he remained   
seated. //Will I ever have  
him the way I want?//  
  
[Regresa a mí  
No digas que todo acabó  
Enfréntame, con un perdón  
Regresa a mí  
No digas que esto terminó  
Hazme el amor/Dame tu amor   
Ten compasión   
Come back to me  
Don't say everything ended  
Confront me with forgiveness  
Come back to me  
Don't say this is finished  
Make me love/Give me your love  
Have compassion]  
  
Days pass slowly and painfully for the perfect solider. The object   
of his desires remains  
out of his grasp. //How can I make him see?// Shaking his head, he   
goes back to typing  
on his laptop trying to forget the other pilot, if only for a little   
while.  
  
[Recuerda, toda la pasión  
Tu piel se acercaba a mí   
Dulce calor   
Remember, all the passion  
Your skin came close to me  
Sweet warmth]  
Heero thinks back to the time when he confronted Duo.   
//////////  
Finally unable to do nothing, Heero placed his fingers under that   
delicate cheek and lifted  
those lips to his own. Without hesitation, Duo responded. Finally   
breaking their first real  
kiss, Heero looked into those passionate eyes  
/////////  
The memory brought a small smile to his face. // The day I found   
out he didn't hate me.   
I only hope one day we can continue where we left off// He saw Duo   
going out, "Where  
are you going Duo?" trying not to sound cold.  
"Oh, just for a walk"   
//Hm..perfect// "Mind if I come?"  
"Sure that'll be great!" With a nod, Heero got up and went with his   
beloved, basking in  
his presence.  
[Todo terminó por tí  
Quisiste volar  
Y cerraste así la historia de este amor   
Everything finished cause of you  
You wanted to fly  
And you closed the story of this love]  
{ Heero was running through a forest. Hearing something in front   
of him, he ran faster.   
The pale moon shined down on the earth, giving the forest an etheral   
look. Directly in  
front of him, he could make out a figure. "Who's there?" No   
response, getting rather  
annoyed Heero ran faster. But the figured danced out of his reach.   
Finally the stranger  
turned around, what Heero saw made him gasped. "Duo??...Duo??"   
Still no answer,  
moving forward, he reached out for his beloved. Shaking his head,   
Duo slowly vanished  
into the night}  
  
Bolting upright in his bed, Heero was panting. Glancing toward the   
other side of the  
room, he confirmed that the room's other occupant was still in his   
bed. Still shaken from  
the bizzare dream, Heero attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
[Regresa a mí  
No digas que todo acabó  
Enfréntame, con un perdón  
Regresa a mí  
No digas que esto terminó  
Hazme el amor/Dame tu amor   
Ten compasión   
Come back to me  
Don't say everything ended  
Confront me with forgiveness  
Come back to me  
Don't say this is finished  
Make me love/Give me your love  
Have compassion]  
  
[Oh mi amor  
Sientes tu mi amor  
Deja ya de jugar, con mi dolor   
Trata ya de comprender   
Que eres tu mi bien   
La razón por la que late el corazón   
Oh, my love, do you feel my love  
Stop playing with me, with my pain  
Try to unerstand  
That you are my well-being  
The reason why the heart beats]  
  
The weeks went by and Heero continued to watch Duo, finally   
knowing more about the  
person that captured his heart. He was sure he fell in love all over   
again, but how to tell  
Duo? //How can I tell you Duo, how can I express these feelings,   
with my words. I got  
it!//. Retreating to his shared room, Heero sat at his desk, pulled   
out some paper and a  
pen and began to scribble his feelings. After he is finished, Heero   
read over his work.   
Shocked by what he wrote, but knowing it will tell Duo everything he   
couldn't vocalize.  
  
Walking over to Duo's bed, he placed the single sheet of paper on   
the pillow and left the  
room. Duo returned from an afternoon at the park. He opened the   
door to his room,  
seeing Heero no where in sight. Walking toward the joined bathrrom,   
Duo washed his  
hands and walked toward his bed, intending to take a nap when a sheet   
of paper caught his  
attention. As he began to read, shock filled his being. Placing the   
paper down, he went to  
find the writer...  
  
`Engulfing Fire  
  
My heart had been locked,  
for years, perhaps  
countless lifetimes  
not allowing one to touch it  
  
The key was thrown far away,  
buried, thought lost  
in the folds of time.  
Now, all has changed.  
  
Passion overcomes,  
consuming the soul...  
in an agonizing pleasure  
never known before...  
  
The consuming fire,  
burns with intensity that  
would send the mighty Phoenix  
away, burning with agony.  
  
The key has been found...  
the one has only turned it a notch.  
Only a little crack in  
the dam.  
  
Passion infects the mind as  
the vision of the meeting  
flashes before my eyes...  
the body trembles.  
  
Under the starry night, the moon shines down  
on the two, standing in front of each other...  
so close, not touching; yet feeling   
the heat radiating from each other.  
  
Eyes peering into the souls...  
as the fire builds to immeasurable intensity  
hearing every breath, the body quivers  
as the soul burns with passion  
  
Passion and desire so great,  
Aphrodite bows in awe  
as she feels the burn  
and is overwhelmed  
  
My hand moves to touch the one,  
all the passion and heat moving  
into my hand, radiating  
as all feel the force.  
  
I touch the one,  
as the explosion of passion,  
thought to consume the soul,  
as the earth trembles.  
  
I brush against those lips,  
Heat that would burn the sun  
the body falters  
from the ecstasy of a single touch.  
  
I go to taste   
those erotic lips,  
as the sun rises in  
the distance, the one leaves  
  
All that heat and passion  
with just a crack in the damn.  
How I welcome the apocalyptic  
passion and fire, once the key is turned  
  
For the burning fire  
of passion burns all,  
Untamable   
The flames cannot be put out  
  
No amount of water  
can cool the fire  
only make it stronger  
and more consuming  
  
Death can not end  
the fire, as it  
will return to   
Karma's Circle  
  
Building in force  
awaiting for the one  
to release it  
for now the key is found.  
  
I await patiently  
for the one, with my key  
to finish unlocking the fire  
as it radiates like  
that of the Phoenix.'  
  
  
Heero  
  
  
Owari.  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
Notes:  
Part seven of Jester's Masked, will pick up where this sidefic leaves   
off.   
This is one of my all time favorite songs, Thalia is just awsome. All   
her music rules...most  
is what I like to call ass shaking music...Hope you enjoyed this   
one!! *walks to his room  
singing `tu sabor yo quiero, y tu sudor yo quiero'.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam wing is not mine, just the fic.  
  
Warning: Will have angst!! Oh yeah, poetry within this fic is   
mine...*ducks from flying veggies and   
the sorts* Umm...AU and lots of OOC..*i think*.... Sorry for cross-  
posting! Also for any typos I've made...*sweatdrops*..  
  
[] shows thoughts  
******* scene change  
////// flashback...   
%%%%% dream  
  
I think that is it.  
Pairings: 1+2...um other pairings might appear later on.  
  
Archive: None, but if someone wants it...drop me a line.  
  
Well this is it everyone...have a tissue....I hope you've all enjoyed   
this fic!  
On with the fic  
  
  
  
Duo searched the house, not having any luck, he went to the   
gardens. Walking down  
the well traveled path, he made his way to the rose bushes. Sitting   
on the ground, he  
pondered. //I didn't know he could write like that. (1) This last   
weeks have been great,  
Oz is being too quiet though(2).// So involved in his thoughts, he   
didn't hear Heero sneak  
up on him. Duo jumped out of his skin as arms wrapped themselves   
around him. Looking  
behind him, knowing who it was, he smiled and gently scolded the   
other pilot. "Heero,  
you scared the crap out of me." Still smiling he added " I've been   
looking for you"  
  
Heero watched from the safety of a tree. He saw Duo sit by the   
rose bushes. //He looks  
so peaceful. Did he read it? Grrr...this is killing me// Moving   
from the safety, he made  
his way to Duo. Noticing the other boy didn't sense him there, he   
wrapped his arms  
around the warm body, smirking slightly as the other jumped. Feeling   
a little bad from the  
scolding, but not much. His ears perked up at the last   
statement. "Really??"  
  
"Yes baka really, that was so wonderful. I never expected anything   
like that." Slowly, he  
moved his mouth its counterpart. Feeling the other part his lips,   
Duo passionately invaded  
the warm mouth. Moving his arms to encircle Heero's neck, he   
deepened the kiss.   
Heero's mind just went into double time. //Yes//. As the two were   
slowly enveloped in  
the passion, both souls seemed to find a bit of peace.  
  
"This feels right." Duo said after catching his breath. Getting up   
off the ground, he  
extended his hand to Heero. Helping him up, the two returned to the   
house and talked  
about what happened and mutually agreed to take things one step at a   
time.  
*****************  
  
Une walked into the office, carrying some folders, she was   
determined to find out why  
Oz has done nothing for the past few weeks. "Trieze-sama, why have   
we done nothing  
about the gundam pilots since we lost the last base?" she was truly   
confused, she wanted  
to attack the gundams and destroy the threat they posed.  
  
" Ah Lady, because by remaining `neutral' we are giving the pilots   
and their superiors a  
false sense of peace. As we speak, a plan to capture them is in   
progress. Be Patient, all  
things will come if we have patient." With that Trieze went back to   
typing on his  
computer. //I see, Trieze-sama, you are brilliant//  
  
*****************  
  
After checking for any messages from Dr. J, Heero got up from his   
spot at the kitchen  
table to look for `his' baka. //I wonder what he is up to//. First   
going to their room only  
to come up empty handed, he decided to try the Rec. Room. While   
getting closer to the  
doors, he could hear music blasting away. //Of course, he has to   
listen to his music at full  
blast//. Silently opening the doors he was treated with Duo dancing   
in the middle of the  
room, his slim hips gyrating to the sensual vocals of some female   
singer. Eyes closed, his  
hands reached up into the air moving slowly as the hip movements   
slowed to sensual  
swaying. Heero was enthralled by the performance. Duo wondrous   
voice accompanied  
the vocalist. // I didn't know he could sing//(3). He focused on   
the words that seemed to  
entrance Duo.  
  
{Vengo vengo vengo de caña Vengo vengo vengo del son Tengo tengo   
tengo en el alma  
Ritmo ritmo ritmo y sabor Vengo de raza y de palmera De campo y de   
labriego De caña y  
de madera Mi orgullo es ser latina De mar y cordillera Ardiente como   
el fuego Soy sangre  
de mi tierra } (4)  
Completely lost in those swaying hips, Heero failed to noticed when   
he was caught, that is  
until Duo cleared his throat really loud. "Enjoying the show?" he   
asked with a small  
smile?  
"HmmMmmm" Heero replied.  
"Why don't you come on over here and join me then" Taking his hand,   
Duo pulled him  
into the room, restarted the music and danced with Heero all   
afternoon long.  
  
The next morning, Duo was awaken by a message from Professor G.   
Getting out of bed  
he went over to his desk and opened the message. His eyes grew twice   
their normal size,  
a huge lump formed in his throat, eyes began to water. Sending in   
his consent, Duo got  
his things together and walked to the hanger. Looking up at his   
gundam for a moment,  
Duo climbed up to the cockpit. Firing the engines, he went off to   
accomplish his mission.  
*************  
Nightfall had come and the other four pilots were worried sick. No   
one had seen Duo  
since the night before, after checking the hanger and finding   
Deathscythe gone, they  
concluded he was on a mission. The eerie silence was broken by an   
urgent message.   
`02 in great danger. Make haste, accomplish the mission. Destroy   
the Base'  
  
Coordinates were given, as a collective unit, the four bolted like   
the hounds of hell to go  
help their companion. The four pilots raced to the coordinates given   
in the message, each  
pushing their gundam passed it's limits. When they arrived, horror   
struck them to the  
core, Deathscythe stood, surround by Leos. Joining in the battle,   
the other four destroyed  
mobile suit after mobile suit, but it seemed as soon as they   
destroyed one, two took it's  
place. The five gundams fought tooth and nail for over half an hour,   
beginning to tire.  
"This is not good guys, I'll set a distraction so we can escape."   
Duo's voice filled the  
comm. Agreeing with him, the others prepared to retreat. From some   
secret opening on  
Deathscythe's arm, massive bullet like projectiles we fired. Black   
smoke covering the area  
like death smothering it's victim. Wing, Sanrock, Nataku, and   
Heavyarms retreated.   
Looking to find Deathscythe, they couldn't find him when they cleared   
the death cloud.   
"Duo!!" Heero yelled through the comm, he tried to get a visual   
connection with the other  
gundam but was locked out by some complicated fractal encryption. As   
the smoke started  
to clear, Shinigami's shape was seen hovering above a fuel tank.   
Scythe once again  
transmuting into blood scarlet, alarms went off, indicating the   
imminent destruction of the  
base and Deathscythe with it.   
"NO!!!!!!!!!" the four screamed. Their pleas went unheard as the   
scythe impaled the fuel  
tank and Deathscythe self-destructed simultaneously, causing a chain   
reaction of  
destruction. The sky rained fire from the blast, as four lonely   
gundams stood admist the  
destruction. A window popped up on their screens, a last message   
from Duo.  
"Minna, I am sorry for what happened, and for tricking you. This   
mission had to be  
completed, the base had to be destroyed at any cost. Please I beg   
you, don't let my  
sacrifice go in vain, end this war soon. Do not let Oz take over,   
protect each other. I  
promise we'll see each other one day."   
Three of the four messages ended, only one remained to deliver a   
private statement.  
"Heero, you've made these last few weeks wonderful. Please continue   
living and finish  
what I've started. Oz must be stopped, continue to fight for those   
who can't...Remember  
that I always have and always will love you."  
The final window closed on Heero's screen.   
  
Epilogue  
Notes: "Un-break my heart" is not mine, it belongs to the wonderful   
Toni Braxton.   
No one knew how they ended up back at the hanger, but the remaining   
for pilots stood in  
silence. Similar thoughts ran through each ones mind. //He knew he   
was going to die,  
why??// Going into the house, the four went to their rooms to deal   
with the pain in their  
own way.  
Heero was still in shock, his mind tried to accept the fact that Duo   
was gone. Walking  
into their room, he went over to Duo's radio and turned it on. //His   
favorite radio  
station//  
Well tonight we have a new release from a brand new star, with no   
further waiting here  
is Adam.  
`Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me'  
The song piercing his wounded heart, Heero fell onto Duo's bed and   
cried for his lose  
`Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart'  
"Why Duo...why?' he choked out between sobs.  
`Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me'  
His sobs grew louder as he buried his head in Duo's pillow, trying   
to catch his lost  
beloved scent. Memories of the last few weeks filling his mind,   
times when he was happy  
and didn't have to act cold.  
``Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
`Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my   
Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart   
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on'  
Crying himself to sleep, Heero's dreams were filled with being with   
his beloved. No war  
to take them away from each other.  
  
Owari  
*grabs his buster gun and hides in a chibi gundam*  
Notes:  
(1) I've read a few fics where Heero could write his feelings better   
than tell them out loud  
(2)Foreshadowing  
(3) Hmm..seems our Duo is full of surprises eh?  
(4) another song by Thalia, and this does serve a purpose!!! Just   
not going to tell you  
what yet.  
  
Ending Notes: I finally finished my first ever fic. But not to   
worry minna, these is just  
part one of a series. The next fic will be called `Rising Star', and   
it will pic up where this  
one left off. here are some questions and tidbits for the new fic  
  
Who is this new singer??   
  
[a female voice]- I know I know  
dh- who are you??  
[voice] Well duh, I'm your muse, T-chan  
dh-wooooowoooooooo I gotta muse!!!  
t-chan- well folks here is what happens in the next fic...Heero mppph   
mpph  
dh-hush!!! don't tell them what is going to happen!!!  
*gags his muse for now*  
  
Anyways Relena makes an appearance.   
Oz makes a move against the remaining four pilots  
Duo's loss effects both sides  
  
All that and more in `Rising Star', soon to come to the mls!!!  
  
Ja Ne   
  
dhuron! 


End file.
